These Words Are All I Have
by Patrick-Ryan-93
Summary: This is a story about a girl moving from the rough streets of LA to Tulsa and meeting two strange, to say the least, boys. "She sat on the chain link fence in front of a pale yellow house, pondering, well, not much until a shiney Mustang pulled by."


She sat there on the chain link fence in front of a petite pale yellow house, pondering, well, not much. She had been sitting on the fence for quite a while now watching the time pass by, noticing how the sun seemed to be just as bright as it had been this morning, be it now late afternoon. No one in particular crossed by her, no one seemed to live around here. Or, just every one was out. Not sure about which one was true she continued to sit undisturbed. That was, until a flashy Mustang drove by. It stopped near her and three well dressed boys jumped out.

"Hey, look what we've got here, a lone greaser boy." one of three said moving a strand of his perfectly manicured blonde hair back to its proper position.

_"Boy?"_ She thought to herself, only then realizing that her chestnut hair was cut in the back and she was wearing a men's shirt, giving her the outward appearance of a boy.

"I'm not a boy" she told them in her tepid manner.

"Then what's your name greaser chick?" asked the kid to the right of the manicured hair boy. This kid too had the manicured hair and was wearing a madras jacket.

"Why should I tell you?" she replied in a slightly more anxious tone "Maybe you should figure it out on your own. Or tell me yours first. How 'bout that."

"You ain't telling us what to do greaser chick. We're higher class than you trash bitch." The last of the three boys made the remark, showing no fear until she jumped off of the fence and slapped him across the face. She walked back and sat back on the perch of her newly acquired fence, watching the red patch grow on the kids face. "Don't make remarks about people who just moved here. I just moved here today from LA, I'm sure you know nothing about me." she said in the same placid tone as earlier.

"Whatever," the blonde haired one mumbled "Let's get out of here, she's no fun for us"

"Yeah, we'll all be in bruises by the time we finish talking to her." the one in the madras jacket whispered back to his friend. With this, they retreated back to their overly polished sports car and drove away, leaving her with nothing to do but sit on the perch of her new but rusting chain-link fence.

Thoughts began to curiously wander back into her head, wondering thing about the past five minutes of events. Questions like, _"What the hell's a greaser"_ or _"What the hell was their problem"_ pushed to the front of her mind and were inserted into her, "Next Person I see, I will Ask Them this Question" folder. She began to look around again, noticing the sun was finally going down a bit and with the sun children as well as adults began to herd into the streets. Some people stayed outside while others were in some rush unknown to her to get inside. Either way, know one seemed to notice her sitting on her fence almost possessively, lost in her own thoughts about the people of Tulsa's behavior. Actually, she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice two men, or almost men you could say, come up and sit on either side of her on the fence.

"Hey, Darry, you reckon she's new here?" One of the strangers asked the other one which caused her to wake up from her trance. At the sudden sight of the two boys sitting next to her, she screamed out of shock and fell off of her fence.

"Yeah, I think she's new 'round here" the stranger Darry replied to his stranger friend. Both boys got off of the fence and offered a hand to the new girl who was still in shock from their "surprise attack". She took their hands and heaved herself up, thanked them, then returned to her seat on the fence.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" they told her and took their places beside her again.

"Hey, you new around here, or have you always been here and we just never noticed?" the stranger that was not Darry asked sitting on the right side of her.

"Yeah, and you seem a little zoned out, is everything alright, I mean the fall wasn't that bad?" the stranger to the left said.

"I'm definitely new, I just arrived today. Hey, and don't blame me if I seem a little zoned out because I moved here from LA. Not only was it a long drive here but LA is a busy city while this is just drab. Nothing exciting seems to happen. What does anyone do for fun?"

"Whoa, why'd ya move so far away from LA? Especially when you ain't used to not living in a busy city." the right stranger asked.

"I don't know, my dad wanted to leave and my cousin sadly lives here."

"Sadly?"

"I don't like my cousin for various reasons. One being that she's always boasting about this perfect boyfriend she has, and how she's so happy she's been for the past two months that she's known him, and how I haven't had a boyfriend since the 7th grade, and that I'll grow up a lonely destitute." She could have continued but chose to stop before it went on too far.

"What's this girl's name? Maybe we know her. I mean there are a lot of greaser girls around here like that live exactly to that definition."

"Sandy, blonde, blues eyes, extremely pretty, looks nothing like me, and her boyfriend's name is Sodapop." she mindlessly rattled off the top of her mind until she looked at the shocked expression on the boys faces. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that, well, we just weren't expecting you to say that because, um, Sandy is kind of my younger bothers girlfriend." Darry, still a stranger to her, said. Instead of shock though, she seemed relatively calm and only had one question to ask him. "Is your brother's name really Sodapop?"

The two boys laughed after hearing this question many times before. "Yup, and he's even got a younger brother named Ponyboy." All she did was giggle a little and give the two a funny look. "It's the truth. You can meet them later if you want to." the first stranger said slightly defensively.

"Fine, I will." She told them matter-o'-factly and then it dawned on her. "What's a greaser?"

"Well you really pulled that one from out of the blue didn't you." the first stranger said and laughed some to himself, then continued on with his answer. "A greaser is just a term or expression really. It describes the lower class hoods on the east. Not everyone's a hood, just, most are."

"Many of them have real long hair and they grease it back, that's where we get our name from." the second stranger, Darry, said, then continued on smiling "See, Two-Bit here is a perfect example of one, he's a common hood, robbing stores, failing in school, and carrying around a blade."

"Hey Dar, don't even go there, you know the reason I carry around a blade, I'm surprised you even brought that up." the now stranger with a name said.

"Fine, but I'm just explaining an ordinary greaser to her." Darry told Two-Bit not wanting to get into an argument. "Do you know what a soc is though? Their a little more dangerous than greasers." No was her reply.

"Soc stands for socials; they're the Westside-rich kids. They do whatever they want and just 'cause they're higher class means they get away with it. Some things they do people pay no attention and go on believing their children are wonderful; if a greaser though, did those exact same crimes they would get taken to court a put behind bars." Darry placed his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder warning him that his rant was going too far.

"Oh, I've met them; three of them came by earlier in a Mustang. They were really annoying. They even mistook me for a guy. I ended up slapping one of them, but I don't think I hurt him that badly."

"Yeah, that sounds like a soc, congrats on hitting one though." Two-Bit applauded her and gave her a high-five. "You really don't need to worry 'bout them though if they keep to their side of town."

"But lately they haven't been staying on their side, you know that." Darry spoke.

"Sure I know that, but I'm just trying to comfort her. I mean, she just moved here, she wants to feel safe. Don't cha?" Two-Bit turned to face her giving her a small grin.

"Yah, I guess, but I just came from one of the worst parts of LA. There were gangs everywhere; I think I can live here." She gave a reassuring smile to them and began to think of her former neighborhood. "Actually, it's because of one of those gangs that my hair's this short." Both of the boys gave her a funny look and she continued. "You see, one of my older brothers used to hang around in this one gang and I would always tag along with him where ever he went. One day a bunch of people dared a few of us to cut another person's hair blind-folded and of course I had to be picked as one of those people. Other people had their hair cut too, and it actually some were worse than mine. I guess I've just kept it short since then though, mostly because everyone preferred it short." She laughed a little musing over the past memory.

"Jeez, sounds like some of your friends were real idiots."

"Yeah, most were 'cause most people in gangs were high school or grade school drop-outs and never had an actual education."

"See Dar, most were drop-outs, at least I've stayed."

"Yeah, you're very persistent, that's why you never pass, right?"

"Hah-hah! Very funny; You're such a comedian Darry." Two-Bit put intended sarcasm on every word while Darry tried to keep from laughing.

"How often do you two fight?" she asked after Two-Bit turned away from Darry, pouted, and pretended to be mad at him.

"Us, fight? We've never gotten into one major argument in the past, what's it now, 18 years." both said at the same time in almost the exact same wording.

"You've never had a fight in 18 years. That's ridiculous. How old were you when you met each other?"

"Well, I would say I was about a year old and Two-Bit here was a month or so, not that I can remember all those many years ago." Two-Bit put his arm around Darry's neck while Darry was speaking and grinned a devilish grin.

"Yup, 18 long years of getting into all sorts of trouble and I've never regretted it once."

"I've never had a friend for that length of time, partly because I'm only 16 though."

"Oh, Darry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." Two-Bit turned to Darry then turned back to her. "My name is Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, just call me Two-Bit if you want to. That's what most people call me, except for Darry, and even then he rarely calls me Keith." Then she took the time to look over him analyzing what he looks like and his personality. He was tall but about an inch shorter than Darry; his eyes were hazel and glistening with charisma; his light brown hair streaked natural with blonde highlights was mostly greased back besides one side of his bangs which was centered in the middle of his face. She concluded that he seemed extremely personable and fun to be around, but just not the most attractive guy.

"I'm Darrel Shaynne Curtis, just call me Darry though." She also studied Darry too. He was about 6ft 1in; his chestnut brown hair was short and the bit of a fringe he had went up and wasn't greased to stay like that; his eyes were a crystal blue that seemed friendly yet distant. His jaw-line was thin and smooth and everything about him seemed relatively perfect. Even his muscles were defined but not overly muscular. He was extremely gorgeous in her eyes.

"Oh, and my name is Harley Ronan Davidson" she smiled back at them analyzing herself. She had her cropped chocolate brown hair, the bangs off to the right and in her eyes, those being a magnificent aqua green. She wore the shirt of her favourite band, the Beatles. And she was around 5ft 8in½.

"Hey, I don't really like the name Harley, can I call you Davey, 'cause of your last name?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Sure"

"Then it's sure nice to meet you Davey."

"YAH!" Davey said and jumped off of her chain-link fence.

"What?" the two boys looked puzzled at her rash movements.

"I didn't know it would be this easy to make friends." she beamed at them and they grinned back.

"_Tulsa isn't so bad I guess."_


End file.
